The Girl Who Lived
by The Fuzzwizz of Naz
Summary: What if James and Lily were blessed with a girl instead of a boy, What if The Boy who lived was The Girl who lived? I wonder... SS and female Harry romance
1. Chapter 1

The Girl who Lived

What if 'The Boy who lived' was the 'Girl who lived'? Let's just see shall we?

Rose Potter sat patiently on her bed waiting for dinner in the dark bedroom, whilst Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' in the shabby armchair near by. Ron was next door fuming after having had a heated argument with the latter. Meanwhile downstairs the Order was having yet another meeting.

Rose yearned to be involved in the meeting, she ought to know what's happening, no, she _deserved _to know. Wasn't it she who had witnessed Lord Voldemort's return? Wasn't it she who returned with Cedric's limp body, after having just witnessed his death? And wasn't it she whom 'He who must not be named' wanted dead above everything else? She felt useless and this infuriated her! The nerve of some people! At least Sirius had tried to divulge some of what was being discussed but everytime someone came and silenced him with a warning look.

The door swung open and in popped Mrs. Weasley's head, "Dinner's ready, you may come down now dearies."

On the landing they came face to face with Ron and this caused the aforementioned argument to commence once more. Rose shook her head and rushed downstairs quickly lest they should include her in their argument again. She headed down towards the kitchen, closer to the mouth-watering meal which was surely awaiting them. She reached out her hand to turn the knob when the door suddenly flew open and someone ran into her, sending her crashing to the floor. She looked up to see who she had collided with. Looming over her was the sneering face of none other than her beloved (NOT!) professor Snape.

"Miss Potter, listening at doors is not what a young lady should be doing."

Rose got to her feet as quickly as she could and she scowled at Severus Snape.

"I wasn't snooping around, I was just about to enter when _you _bumped into _me_", she said rather vehemently.

"My, my aren't we feisty today?" Snape said, causing Rose's blood to boil even more. She grimaced and looked him straight in the eye just to show him she was unfazed. As she looked at him she saw something flash behind his eyes? But this soon vanished only to be replaced by his customary look of indifference. He just brushed by her and left without another word. Relieved by his departure she entered the kitchen.

There was Mrs. Weasley bustling around setting the table with Ginny in tow handing her the cutlery, Mr Weasley was talking rather gravely with Remus who was seated by Nymphadora Tonks, and last but not least, there sat Sirius at the head of the table deep in thought about something. He woke from his reverie and looked up at Rose as she sat down by his side.

"Where are the others Rose?"

"Ron and Hermione are quarrelling as usual and the twins are locked in their room, experimenting no doubt", Rose replied.

"You look rather white Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Order business?"

"Yes. You know I'd like to tell you, but I can't"

Rose looked away from Sirius' eyes down at her knees, feeling even more frustrated than she had felt earlier up in her room.


	2. Sweet Interlude

A/N:sorry for having taken such a long time to update but I was sooooooo buisy with math and Physics! Horrible stuff! I am currently re-reading the OOTP and hence have re-writen certain chapters, hope you like the updated version better! Oh, and THANKS for the lovely reviews, they really keep me going! Thanks your input means a lot to me.

Chapter 2

The next morning Rose woke with a start. Another Cedric nightmare. When were they ever going to stop. She hadn't had a proper night's sleep since his death and Voldemort's return. Turning to her clock she could see it was still 5.30 a.m. With an inward groan she slowly got up trying to be quite so as not to wake Hermione who was still deep in sleep in the opposite bed. If the dreams hadn't succeeded in giving Rose a restless sleep, Hermione's snores and grunts would take care of that. She sure was a noisy sleeper for a bookworm.

Downstairs Rose headed noiselessly for the kitchen which was deserted. She grabbed a bowl, filled it with Mice Crispies™ and sat at the table. Scenes from her nightmare still haunted her thoughts and she shivered at the memory. She tried to think of something else, Quidditch, yes that will do nicely. Suddenly she heard noises coming from the drawing room across the corridor. She got up from her seat and crept silently to the door which stood slightly ajar. Peeking inside through the slit she could make out a figure sprawled across the chaise long but it was too dark to make out who it could be. Pushing the door carefully, so as not to wake to person, she entered. When she was close enough she could recognise that shaggy mane of raven hair. Sirius. She stretched out her hand and gently shook him. Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to awaken himself properly from his slumber.

"Hey Rose, is it the dream again?" asked Sirius hoarsely.

"Yep"

With that Sirius patted the seat beside him. Rose sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius pulled her into a bear hug which always made her feel much better.

"Oh Sirius when will all this be over?"

His embrace loosened and she was soon looking straight into his dark haunted eyes.

"I don't know Rose, but when it is, everything will all be better. You and I will live together and we'll travel… yes, we'll go to Egypt, Rome, Africa … everywhere. We'll fly on our broomsticks high up in the sky, freedom WILL be ours."

At these words his eyes brightened momentarily and his face lit up with the dream, with hope. It made him look so much younger and carefree. Rose smiled and gave Sirius a peck on the cheek "The important thing is that you're there."

They were disturbed by the creaking of an upstairs door and the descending footsteps of someone. The others were waking and coming down for breakfast.

By eight, the kitchen was bustling full of people indulging themselves on the scrumptious food. Tonks sat across from Rose entertaining Hermione and Ginny with the customary morphing session. At the other end the twins and Ron were clutching their sides after hearing one of Mundungas' ventures. Sirius just sat there picking at his food silently. Ever since the hearing he had been very sullen. She would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and she would leave Sirius behind in the gloomy house. She was sorry for him but she couldn't help feel excited at the thought of returning . She would actually be joining the others back at Hogwarts, thanks to Dumbledore's help at the Ministry a few weeks back.

"Hogwarts letters have arrived" said Fred brandishing 6 envelopes as he entered the room. He distributed them and tore his own open.

"About time too" said Mrs Weasley huffily "I thought the owls got lost on the way. You may all give me the book lists and I'll go to Diagon Alley this afternoon. As Ron was taking out his letters something fell out. Some sort of scarlet badge. Could it be? Ron a prefect? As Ron bent down to retrieve the object, Fred beat him to it and stood surveying it with raised eyebrows.

"You a prefect? Little Ronniekins a prefect? Ha! This must be a joke right?"

Mrs Weasley stood awestruck. She then captured Ron in a suffocating embrace kissing every inch of his face. "Fourth prefect in the family, Oh I'm soo proud of you dear. We really must celebrate…"

During this time Rose noticed a rather rosy cheeked Hermione across from her clutching something in her right hand.

"Hermione you're a prefect too! Congratulations!" exclaimed Tonks all of a sudden knocking over a jug of water in the process.

Rose just sat there. She had forgotten prefects were chosen in their fifth year, she hadn't given it much thought, having had other things on her mind. But she still felt a pang of jealousy. She may not be an A student like Hermione, she wasn't as well behaved either, but she had been through more than either Ron or Hermione. Why hadn't she been chosen? As she raised her head she caught Sirius studying her closely. She tried to act happy, grinning way too much and celebrating with the others, but still, the wrenching feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach persisted. "Congrats Hermione, no offence, but I was sure Rose would be chosen as prefect, seeing all she faced and being Dumbledore's fav and all"

At George's words a silence fell and all eyes were on Rose who sat there with the fake grin plastered on her face.


	3. bittersweet farewell and the journey hom

Chapter 3

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling full of cheery students and anxious parents. Rose stood there craning her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of her classmates whilst the Weasleys were passing through the barrier one by one. Soon Ron was at her side followed shortly by Hermione who was holding a podgy Crookshanks. Rose felt excited and apprehensive about her new year at Hogwarts. She was looking forward to going back to her beloved school, a place which felt like home but she would miss Sirius who was like a father to her. He had come along to King's Cross with them. Rose had really appreciated it but she was afraid that someone might recognise him, dog or not. He had risked a lot, just to come and see her off. He would have even come as far as Platform nine and three quarters if Moody hadn't had held him back.

Rose turned away from the puffing train towards the Weasleys. She couldn't help but smile. There they were, Mrs. Weasley fretting over Ginny, Fred and George teasing Ron and Mr. Weasley trying to hurry everyone along. She had always longed to have a family and the Weasleys had always gone out of their way to make her feel part of theirs. Her heart warmed at the sight of them. Who cared about prefect badges, she was being stupid. She turned her back to the train and approached the group. On reaching them, Mrs Weasley pulled her into a tight, warm hug.

"Please do take care of yourself Rose. Here you go, I prepared lunch for you, and make sure Ron eats his and that he doesn't spoil his appetite by eating too many chocolate frogs, will you?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head as she packed the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had just handed her.

After a teary eyed farewell Rose, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George hurried inside to find an empty compartment. On their way they came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who to their utter contempt was sporting an emerald prefect badge.

"Hey Potter! Hasn't Voldemort got you yet?!" taunted Malfoy.

Rose glared at him and was about to brush past him when he put a hand out and blocked her path.

"Move!"

"Tut, tut, is that any way to talk to a prefect? You don't want to lose points before school even starts, do you." jeered Draco.

"Shut it Malfoy!" interjected Ron.

"Oh Weasley, didn't see you there. How are the folks getting along these days, still scrounging about are they?"

At the insult Ron lunged at Malfoy, but he was too late. Ginny, Fred and George had beaten him to it. They had hexed him simultaneously, reducing Draco to a blubbering heap at their feet.

Leaving Malfoy behind, they continued their search for an available compartment which they had managed to find at the very end of the carriage. Once inside Ron was about to sit when Hermione reminded him that they had a prefects meeting to attend to. Ron reluctantly followed Hermione into the corridor while the other lounged about in their seats.

They were soon joined by Neville and his new gift, a rather putrid smelling plant, and a blonde Ravenclaw girl in Ginny's year. The Girl whose name was Luna Lovegood sat across from Rose reading some sort of magazine upside down.

"Hey Neville, what've you get there?" asked Fred whilst pinching his nose, trying to block the smell.

"It's a Mimbulus mimbletonia" replied Neville enthusiastically motioning to the pulsating boil covered plant, "An uncle of mine gave it to me as a Birthday present, it's awfully rare."

"It's darn smelly, gosh, that would may a great ingredient for our puss pastilles, George!"

Neville looked rather defensive and held his mimbeltonia tighter against his chest. Ginny gave the twins a warning look and Rose assured Neville that the Fred and George were only joking.

It was quite some time before Ron and Hermione returned.

"where's the food? I could eat a cow right about now" said Ron stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, all the while Neville sat, still clutching the plant. Soon enough the train was slowing down at Hogsmeade's train station.

Outside Hagrid's voice could be heard calling out to the first years, instructing them to follow him. "I'm home" thought Rose as she descended from the train looking up at the majestic castle which gazed upon its returning children.


	4. Picture Perfect and Emerald Dreams

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Finally Chapter 4. I'm quite satisfied with the length of this one, it's slightly longer than the previous three. I know, the story hasn't yet really taken flight, these chapter are aimed to create a certain atmosphere and to lead to future situations. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers whose support has encouraged me greatly and fuelled my writing. Thanks! Oh, and by the way, "Snape is the BEST!!!!!!!!". regains composure

"Rose you should start on that essay Professor Snape gave us. It is dreadfully long and we have to tackle quite a few aspects of the potion in it."

"Mione, please, it's our first day back, relax" said an exasperated Rose who was trying to sketch the giant squid. It was such a beautiful and sunny day, unusual weather in these parts of Scotland, that the trio decided to spend their break out by the lake. They had just had transfiguration followed by a double potions class which left them knackered. You'd expect the teachers to be lenient on the first day, no bloody chance! Both McGonagall and Snape had assigned them tedious essays along with an excruciatingly long list of important O.W.L topics to study. Severus Snape had also been even narkier than usual, snatching points away from Gryffindor at any given chance. Poor Neville even got detention for blowing up his potion. Rose was rather surprised though, Snape hadn't yelled or insulted her once. In fact he had ignored her completely, not that Rose was complaining of course.

"Wow, Rose, that's way cool!" exclaimed Ron startling Rose out of her reverie.

"I didn't know you could draw that well, look Hermione".

Hermione looked up from her Charms book and peered at the drawing, she gasped, for the illustration was so accurate it could have been a photograph.

"Amazing, I've known you for over four years now and I never knew you were such an artist"

Rose looked down at her sketch book and blushed, "it's really nothing you guys, just a doodle."

"You're too modest, It's really very good. Have you any more pictures?"

"A few, you can see them if you like" with that she handed her sketch book over to her friends.

Rose Potter grew up in an oppressive environment, in a house where she was not wanted. Her opinion didn't count and she always kept to herself, unable to express her feelings and thoughts. When she was nine she found an old, empty diary lying around. She took it into her cupboard and drew. Drawing soon became her way of expressing herself. She'd sketch the spiders that kept her company in her closet, she'd draw funny caricatures of her cousin Dudley as a pig but most of all she enjoyed drawing magical creatures which had always filled her dreams, magical unicorns, friendly giants and fairies in their fairy castles. As she grew older her technique improved greatly and her depictions became more realistic. She had never told anyone of her hidden talent, it was her little secret. She drew all the mayor events of her life. Hagrid's visit on her eleventh birthday, the boat ride to Hogwarts, the sorting, her friends, teachers (yes, even Snape), the Yule ball and so on. But her drawings weren't all of lovely memories, she drew lupin as a werewolf, Voldemort's return last year and her mother clutching an infant Rose as Voldemort was entering the room.

"Oi Rose, you've even got my portrait here. Look, Hermione that's you! Eugh Rose, are you bloody mental, Malfoy?!" Ron called out as Hermione turned page after page.

"Hey guys, when's our next lesson?" asked Rose, noticing that they were the only ones outside.

"One O'Clock, why?" asked Hermione, looking slightly anxious.

"Well cause it's one now"

"What?! Quick gather everything up!" yelled Hermione seizing her bag and sprinting into the castle with Ron and Rose at her heels. Luckily it was only History of magic and Binns was too busy droning on to notice the trio's tardiness.

* * *

Previously in potions class (Snape's point of view)

Severus Snape was preparing notes for the fifth years on his black board as the students were shuffling in. Double potions with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, his two favourite houses, the bold bigheads and the cowardly custards. As he turned toward the class Rose was just entering. She had changed so much since the fourth year. She looked much paler and definitely skinnier probably due to last year's incident. Her face lost the innocent gleam it once held, she looked older, and why wouldn't she. She had been through much more than most people have in their whole lives. Her unruly hair had grown much longer hanging below her waist, a black tangled mass. Her features had changed slightly, but her eyes, her eyes seemed to have changed the most. Not in appearance, for they were still her mother's eyes but something behind them had been definitely altered.

Snape felt his heart beat slightly faster as his eyes fell on her. Why did she have to have her eyes? Was she to torment him always with those eyes? The potions master averted his gaze from this girl who was taking over his mind. With a wave of his wand he closed the door and began his lesson, the whole while avoiding the emerald eyes, which affected him so.


	5. Time flies when you're having fun!

**Chapter5**

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank all my reviewers for showing so much support, you guys are great. I'd especially like to thank Pigeonkiller, Toxic Doxie and Hades' Queen who have been my most faithful reviewers, a cookie to all three of you! **

**Secondly I'd like to apologise for the long wait. I haven't had much time to write, this year I have particularly nasty subjects and as you can imagine, I've been drowning in all the work. To make matters worse, I'm as bad as Hermione! Lol! But now finally, I present to all of you, Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose headed down toward the great Hall. Her foul mood escalating with every whispered comment and nasty look the other students were throwing her way. Rose cursed the Daily Prophet under her breath as she finally entered the Great Hall. As she sat down in between Fred and Ron, she noticed, to her utter annoyance, that Hermione was currently reading the accursed newspaper.

"Mione, what are you reading that garbage for?" asked Rose, disgruntled.

"Keeping myself updated on what the enemy is saying" answered Hermione without taking her eyes from the article.

Rose took a sip of orange juice as she checked her time table.

"We've got a defence against the dark arts class at eight, with that Umbridge woman." Said Ron showering Rose with scrambled egg and spit.

"Ron, how many times have I got to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" snapped Hermione as Rose wiped the egg off of her cheek. Ignoring Hermione completely Ron asked Fred whether they had already had a lesson with Dolores Umbridge.

"Yeah, yesterday. Bloody boring, we're not allowed to use our wands in class" answered Fred.

"What?! DA without using magic?" Asked Rose, disbelieving.

"Yeah, without magic, all we did was read our text book" interjected George.

Rose was getting steadily angrier by now, "What does she expect us to do if we're faced with death eaters? Throw our books and quills at them? Is the ministry mental? They should prepare us, not suppress magic, that's just what Voldemort wants!"

As Rose said Voldemort's name the Weasleys and Hermione all gave an involuntary shudder.Ignoring the Rose started putting her timetable away when she suddenly noticed that her sketch book was missing.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, does one of you have my sketch book?"

Both searched their own bags shaking their heads as a response. Panicked, Rose rummaged through her bag, even emptying out the contents on the table, but all was futile. She rushed out of the great hall as quickly as her legs could carry her towards the lake. There wasn't a nook she hadn't searched, but it seemed that the book had vanished.

* * *

Severus Snape closed his office door behind him and sat down behind his disk, clutched in his hands was a leather bound book. He had found it lying forgotten on the grass below an old willow tree by the lake. Snape was about to open it, for he hadn't yet gotten the chance to do so, when the green glow from his fireplace interrupted his actions. Dumbledore's head popped out of the emerald flames.

"Severus, my boy, would you please come up to my office, I've got some urgent business I need to discuss with you regarding the ministry. Thank you."

With that he disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared. Snape put down the book and headed straight to the headmaster's office.

* * *

As she headed for the lake she bumped into Snape who was just entering the castle. Because of her anxious state she had forgotten to apologise to the professor for knocking his book out of his hand, and instead of handing it back to him she hurried past him straight to the willow. Snape was livid and as a result, Rose got her first detention (you knew that it had to happen some time or another!). She was unfazed by this for at the moment her thoughts were entirely on her beloved missing book. Her search had been useless for it was nowhere to be found. This detour had caused her to be late for her DADA lesson with the infamous Umbridge. The latter started of the lesson by telling the students that Voldemort's return was a rumour, a lie and that magic was superfluous when learning DADA. This speech had caused Rose to forget her missing item momentarily. Her blood had reached boiling point and she vented her frustration on Miss Froggy. And it was here that Rose got her second detention.

Dragging her feet and school bag behind her Rose descended towards the dungeons were she was to serve her first detention. She couldn't wait for this day to be over, it had been the worst first day back ever, even worse then when she and Ron were bludgeoned by the whomping willow! She knocked softly on Snape's office door and waited. The door soon creaked open. Snape greeted her with a grimace a "you're late Miss Potter". Rose bit her lip in an attempt to keep from snapping back. Instead she tried to apologise for the morning's incident.

"Professor, I'm …" but she could not utter another word for there just to the left of Snape's elbow lay her drawing book!

"Yes? Would you mind hurrying? I'm rather busy to be wasting time with you."

Snape snapped impatiently.

"That book, I lost it earlier today, I've been looking for it everywhere. May I have it back, please?" asked Rose as politely and calmly as she could, trying to hide her anxiety.

Snape looked down at the book, the very book she had knocked out of his hand that morning. A nasty smirk, one Rose did not like at all, made it's way onto Snape's face as he reached for the book and ,to her horror, he opened it. He ignored her objections and started looking through it.

"So this is what you do when you are supposed to be studying?" asked snape sarcastically.

As he was saying this he found his own portrait. Looking up at Rose he sneered and asked "No horns, or warts? I'm surprised I half expected you to draw me as a vampire or an overgrown bat. Am I such an interesting specimen Miss Potter?"

At these words Rose blushed deeply, to her utter dismay, and averted her eyes from Snape's own. She felt so embarrassed and wanted nothing more than for the ground she stood on to swallow her up.

Severus enjoyed this torture so he kept sifting through the pages when he came upon a portrait which made his heart race and caused to blood to drain from his face. There drawn so realistically was Lily and with his arms wrapped around her waist was James Potter. Snape slammed the book shut savagely, startling Rose. He threw the book across the table towards her and he gruffly told her to clean the cauldrons. Rose snatched her book and turned hurriedly towards the cauldrons.


	6. Mr and Ms Lonely

Chapter 6

Hi there everyone! Thanks for the reviews and finally here's chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait but I've had my second year exams and quite a few projects to deal with. Hopefully I'll be updating more often now. See y'all and enjoy!

Warning: If you haven't read book 7 please be warned, spoilers ahead, I know , I should have written a warning at the start, sorry! Well, better late than never , I say.

Finally the clock struck eight thirty and her detention was over. She had spent a whole hour and a half scrubbing filthy cauldrons with just a sponge and her own bare hands. Snape was in a foul mood throughout the whole session, but at least he hadn't spoken to her at all. When Rose was finished she approached his desk and waited patiently for him to acknowledge her presence. His head remained bent, but she knew better than to disturb him when he was busy.

He was currently grading some sixth year essays and had not noticed the awaiting figure. He was deep in thought and corrected the essays mechanically for his mind lingered still on that picture. He never could stand seeing them together, but there with him was a constant reminder, their own daughter. It was bad enough when she was just a kid, seeing James' face reflected in her own, with Lily's eyes gleaming behind those thick glasses. But as she grew older, the less she started to look like her father, the more she started to look like her mother. Even her mannerisms were very similar, the way she picked at her food, the way she chewed her lower lip when she was concentrating, and the way she furrowed her brow when she was displeased. She reminded him too much of Lily and this tormented him even more. His love for Lily Evans had never died, it had never even diminished, but it still burnt with a passion. Seeing her drawing brought back memories, painful thoughts of what might have been, if it were not for that …

"excuse me sir"

Snape's head shot up suddenly, he had forgotten about the detention completely. How long had she stood there for?

"Sorry sir, I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm finished."

"Fine, fine you may go" and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

Not waiting to be told twice, Rose hurried out quickly, closing the door behind her.

Finally, the day was over. It had been a horrible day back, and all she wanted to do now was have a relaxing bath and a good night's sleep. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. Snape usually wore an expression of boredom or of indifference, tonight… tonight she saw an array of emotions she had never seen there before, but most of all she saw hurt. While she stood waiting she had noticed that although his eyes were directed at the essays, they were far away, somewhere only he knew. But wherever it had been, it had a very strange affect on the professor. Rose had always believed her professor to be a cold hearted git, but tonight for the first time in five years she saw the human being which hid behind the frozen façade.

For the first time since she knew him she actually felt sorry for him. She wondered why he was so sad, maybe the cause of his sadness was also the reason why he was so cold with everyone. This thought made her curious, she was going to keep a closer eye on her professor from now on.

Snape rose from his desk leaving a neat pile of corrected essays he had just finished . Rubbing his eyes he headed towards his study. Once inside he reached a hand toward a bookcase and pulled a large green tome. This caused the bookcase to slide sidewise revealing a dark tunnel through which Snape entered. This lead to his living quarters in which blazed a warm fire a house elf had probably lit earlier. Severus Snape removed his cape and overcoat and tossed them in a heap on the floor. Out of a cabinet nearby he took out a bottle of whisky and a glass which he filled with the aforementioned. He took a swig of the burning liquid and made his way to the bathroom.

Whilst the tub was filling with steaming water he undressed slowly, stealing a glance at his mirror. This caused him to grimace and turn his head quickly away from the steamed-up mirror. Once the water had almost reached the rim he stepped in and let out a sigh.

"Finally" , Rose thought contentedly as she relaxed in the water, washing away all the stress of the day. Everyone was already sleeping. It was past eleven now. She had hoped of having an earlier bath but it had previously been occupied by Lavender Brown, and when she's in there's no way in hell of getting her out. But now finally she had peace and quiet for the first time all day.

As Severus Snape lay in the warm water his thoughts wandered once more to the girl who lived. She certainly knew how to draw. He wondered from whom she could have inherited the gift for both Lily and James were rubbish at art. His own portrait then came to mind. It was an exact depiction of himself, every detail was intact. When had she made the drawing? He had never caught her sketching during his lesson. He wondered when she could have studied him so thoroughly as to be able to draw him. Another question came to mind suddenly. Why had she drawn him? She had drawn other professors such as McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin and Moody but still, there were many others she didn't draw such as Sprout, Quirrel, Lockheart, Trelawny and so on, then why him? As he mulled over this thought he felt the water cool against his skin. Slowly he rose tying a towel around his waist.

Rose wiped the steam from the mirror and began brushing the knots out of her wet hair. As she looked into the mirror she couldn't help but notice how much she had changed over the years. Though she was still skinny and rather short for her age her face and figure had changed quite a bit. Her body now was not that of a child anymore but that of a woman and since her fourth year and Cedric's death her face became paler and thinner. Her glasses where too big for her now, they slid down her nose every few seconds which was a nuisance, especially during quidditch or potions. She also noticed that her eyes had changed radically. They didn't have that mischievous glint anymore after having witnessed death and evil itself.

Rose suddenly felt lonely and jealous. Whilst most of her friends had families who showered them with affection, she had none other than the Dursleys who'd rather she did not exist. Whilst Lavender, Padma and Pervati squealed about boys and talked about boyfriends, Rose was constantly alert for any sign of Voldemort, leaving her no time for romance. Even if she did have time to spare, boys were frightened of her. Not because she was ugly, on the contrary, she would have been the prettiest in her year if she took greater care of her own appearance, but boys steered clear of her because of rumours that were constantly circulating about the girl who lived. Rose often wondered what it would feel like to be wanted, sometimes when she'd be alone she'd screw her eyes shut and try to imagine what a kiss would be like.

As she continued to brush her hair she started to think of the boys in her year. None of them had really caught her fancy, none of the Gryffindor boys were good looking, the Hufflepuffs were too immature, the Ravenclaws were uptight and the Slytherins were jerks. The only handsome fifth year was Draco Malfoy but she'd rather face Voldemort any day than kiss that skrewt! Rose had only had a crush on one person in her life, Remus Lupin. As Rose remembered this she started to chuckle. Glimpsing her watch she saw that it was now way past midnight. Hurriedly she got dressed and headed for her dormitory with a last glance at her reflection which waved back.


	7. A lover's touch

Finally another chapter! Hope you all like this one, the story starts to take off a bit here. YAY! I'm trying to be faithful to J.K. Rowling's characters and try not to make them too OOC. So any constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and Rose is an alteration of Ms Rowling's own character, Harry. I make no prophet out of this, I just do it for fun and for others to enjoy.

Chapter 7

Rose bolted out of bed drenched. Demented she screamed at Hermione who held an empty bucket in her hand.

"What the Hell are you trying to do Herm? Are you trying to drown me or something?" She said through clenched teeth as she tried to wring the water out of her PJ's.

"I've been trying to wake you for the past half hour, you just wouldn't budge. I had to resort to drastic measures" retorted Hermione, but backing away from Rose none the less.

"Oh there's still time, potions is at nine today" said Rose irritably.

"Um Rose… no it's not. It's in about five minutes."

"WHAT?! You could have tried to wake me a bit earlier, oh no! Not another detention!"

Rose rushed round the room collecting scattered scrolls and quills whilst trying to fasten her skirt. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and helped Rose gather her things. As soon as this was done the two flew out of the Gryffindor common room at top speed, knocking Ginny, who was on her way out too, to the floor in the process.

Luckily they arrived just in time, for Snape was about to close the door. The two girls brushed past him and hurried to their seat next to Ron. As Rose was settling down she noticed Malfoy smirking at her. She glared back and turned to the board which had magically filled with potion instructions. As soon as she was finished copying everything down she rose from her seat and stood by her cauldron in which water was set to boil. She noticed that the Slytherins were giggling and pointing at her. This was not unusual but today they sneered with an increased zeal. Looking down, her reflection stared back. No wonder Malfoy was sneering, she hadn't had the chance to comb her hair and it was in a disastrous state, Hagrid's mane looked tame compared to her jumbled mess.

Rose suddenly felt someone behind her and she turned to find Professor Snape leaning over her "Miss Potter are you quite finished admiring your reflection? I don't think vanity is a requirement in brewing this particular potion" said Snape scathingly. The Slytherins were howling by now. Rose blushed at this, and as she started to turn away, she felt him lean closer "Also, how many times have I got to tell you girl? Always tie your hair when making a potion!" growled Snape in her ear. He stood quickly and took away 10 points before he moved on to torment the next victim.

Why did he always have to pick on her? Grrrrrr! She despised the Slytherins, every single one of them especially Snape and his pet ferret! But still she couldn't help feel confused and a little breathless. Why had her heart beat so fast when Snape was close. She couldn't quite explain this. Tentatively she raised her eyes from the ingredients she was sorting. She allowed them to alight on Snape for a moment and quickly averted them. It must have been anxiety, yes, definitely, just anxiety. Rose bent her head over the ingredients and continued chopping them up and preparing them as was required.

Forty five minutes and 30 seconds later, potions was over, and Rose was out of the class before anyone could say 'Quidditch'. The trio headed for transfiguration which was thankfully uneventful and afterwards they had a quick lunch in the Great Hall where Rose managed to tame her hair a bit. Glimpsing up at the enchanted ceiling she could see that it was a clear blue sky, great weather for Quidditch practice. But with a sudden jolt she remembered that practise was out of the question. Tonight she had her first detention with Umbridge.

Apparently this very thought had just occurred to Angelina, who was striding towards her with a rather irate look on her face.

"Hi Angeli…"

"Don't 'hi' me Potter, we're losing precious practise time because of you, not to mention tryouts. Listen here, don't go flapping your mouth at Umbridge or any other teacher for that matter, we don't want to lose any more valuable time, OKAY?"

"Yes Angelina" replied a rather subdued Rose.

With a last dark look and a brisk nod the angry quidditch captain turned and left the Hall. Rose stared after her feeling even more miserable.

"She's lovely isn't she?" said Ron sarcastically.

Rose forced a slight smile and pushed her plate away for she had suddenly lost her apatite.

--

Later that evening Rose was returning to Gryffindor common room clutching her right hand.

"She's evil, Merlin, she's a wacko!" thought Rose to herself. Her hand throbbed and stung making Rose's eyes water. She tried hard not to cry, she would not let weakness take over, she would stand up to that pink freak and show her she was not afraid, of ANYONE!

"Potter, stop right there!" Snape's voice echoed in the empty corridor.

"Not him! That's all I need!"

Turning slowly she looked at Severus Snape waiting for him to take points for something.

As she turned to face him Severus was momentarily startled to see the usually lively girl, deathly pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and shined with unshed tears. Lowering his gaze he also noticed her trying to hide something behind her.

"What are you doing outside your room after hours and what are you hiding behind your back?" Snape asked moving closer.

"I am returning from detention with Professor Umbridge and I have nothing hidden behind my back" replied Rose keeping her hands firmly behind her.

Snape raised a brow suspiciously before he grabbed her arms and pulled her hands from behind her. At this Rose cringed with pain as Snape brushed her right hand accidentally. Noticing this he took hold of her right wrist and turned her hand palm down. There on the back of her right hand was "I must not tell lies" etched deeply. Blood trickled slowly from this wound.

Severus raised his eyes slowly until they bore deep into Rose's own.

"Who did this to you?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Rose stood there mute hoping he'd leave her alone, what did he care anyway?

Grabbing her arms tight he shook her slightly whilst repeating the question

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Umbridge made me write lines for my detention using a quill of hers. It used my own blood instead of ink"

Snape stood looking at her unflinching but the vein in his head was visibly throbbing by now.

"Follow me, Miss Potter"

Rose did as he ordered keeping at a safe distance from him. At first she thought he was going to take her to Dumbledore, but in the entrance hall he turned towards the dungeons. Snape walked wordlessly ahead of her for some time before stopping suddenly. He whispered something and the door he stood in front of opened slowly, revealing Snape's office within. He stood aside motioning Rose to enter which she did so cautiously. He followed closing the door behind him and lighting the candelabras with a flick of his wand.

Snape then went to his assortment of bottles from which he drew a small phial. Unscrewing it deftly he approached Rose who stood alertly by his desk. Reaching out his hand he took Rose's right one gently in his. Tilting the bottle slightly he allowed a single drop to fall on her wound. This caused it to sting tremendously making Rose gasp audibly but Snape held on to his student's jerking hand. He put the bottle on his desk and proceeded to rub the liquid gently over the offending, etched words.

During his ministrations, Rose kept her eyes fixed on the professor's unyielding face, which seemed void of any emotion. His hands were soft and he handled her own delicately. It would be absurd to say Rose wasn't surprised, for she was. Snape must have felt her stare, for he raised his eyes which met hers briefly before he suddenly let go of her hand.

"I have disinfected your wound and this potion should lessen the bleeding as well as the throbbing." He turned away from her and started towards the vial filled shelves.

"I suggest you hold that tongue of yours in the presence of Professor Umbridge, Miss Potter" he said, as he placed the phial back in its place, "or else you'll undergo the same ordeal another time."

"I'm afraid that's too late. She gave me a week's worth of detentions" replied Rose quietly.

Snape did not appear to have heard her. He reached for a sheet of parchment and sat down at his desk. Quickly he wrote a short note and folding it, he handed the parchment to Rose.

"If you should run into Filch on your way back to your dorm, give this to him. You may go."

Rose took the letter and turned to leave. At the door she turned slightly looking towards the professor who was bent over some book.

"Thank you sir"

With that she hurried out closing the office door behind her. Snape lifted his head and kept staring at the spot where she had stood just a few seconds ago.

--

Luckily Rose hadn't bumped into Filch or his mangy cat. She entered the common room to find it deserted. A few bleeding nougat wrappers littered the floor along with some broken quills. Quietly she ascended the steps which led to their dormitory. There, Rose found all her classmates in deep slumber. Hermione was still in her uniform, with a copy of 'Hogwarts A History' clutched open against her chest. 'She must have been waiting for me, poor thing, I guess I should wake her or else she'll wrinkle up her uniform' thought Rose warmly. But as she was reaching out towards Hermione's shoulder something caught her eye. There, on her own bed lay a small phial, the very same one Snape had used earlier.


	8. A chest of dreams

The Girl who Lived

Chapter 8

Hi There! First of all I'd really like to thank all of you for the lovely reviews they make writing this fanfic all the more fun.

In response to one in particular, don't worry, Snape is not a Pedophile, LOL! Rose just reminds him of Lily and that's why he feels an attraction towards her. As we all know Snape is a very noble person, he would NEVER take advantage of a minor. Also Rose looks older for her age, mainly due to what she has been through. Also Rose will not have an affair with Draco, but our dear ferret does seem to be attracted to Rose , oh oh! Poor Rose. Now for the story, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

Hurrying towards her bed she snatched the phial wondering how on earth it could have come to be there. There was no note attached to it. She just couldn't believe that Snape would put it there. He hated her, so why would he give her that unguent and why had he treated her hand? He could have just given her detention and left her and her bleeding hand alone. It made no sense, no sense at all. It was very unlike him and this confused her.

A rustling sound behind her startled her from her reverie. Hermione was stirring and her eyes were just fluttering open. Rose hid the bottle under her pillow quickly as Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The latter sat up groggily and muttered a sleepy "how'd you go?"

"She made me write lines" replied Rose trying to hide her right hand in the process.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad"

And to Rose's relief Hermione didn't push the subject any further. They both changed into their night things and after bidding each other good night they both snuggled into their respective beds. Hermione fell asleep immediately, Rose could hear her deep breathing from the next bed. Slipping her hand underneath her pillow she fingered the phial which felt cold in her warm hand. After a moment or so Rose fell asleep too with a pair of dark smouldering eyes in mind.

Breakfast that morning and lessons went rather smoothly but to Rose's dismay Hermione caught a glimpse of her hand during charms. Rose could feel Hermione's enquiring gaze throughout the lesson and as soon as the bell rang her friend demanded to know the cause of the wound.

Rose tried to pretend she didn't hear her and changed the subject several times but Hermione was relentless. Finally Rose gave in and told her how the offending letters came to be engraved on her hand. Hermione went as white as a sheet and Ron, who was just behind them, clenched his fists in anger causing the parchment he held to tear.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me yesterday? You must tell Dumbledore, you simply must. She… she just can't do that sort of thing!"

"Herm, she did and she will keep doing it, there's nothing Dumbledore can do about it, he has enough to deal with as it is. I don't want to bother him with this" said Rose waving her hand in the process.

"I won't let her get to me, I'll make her see who she's dealing with. I am Rose Potter, and she'd better get used to it!"

With that Rose turned on her heel and rushed out into the blinding sunlight, leaving her worried friends in her wake.

That night when Rose returned from detention she found both her friends wide awake and waiting for her. Rolling her eyes she took a seat between them on the sofa next to the fireplace. Taking her hand gently Hermione examined it thoroughly before rushing up to the dormitory.

"Where's she gone?" asked Rose

"Probably went to find something to try and heal it. Does it hurt much?" asked Ron, concern plain in his voice.

" Ron, I've been bitten by a basilisk and have had bludgers knocking me off my broom endless times. This is just a cut, don't worry" and with that Rose gave Ron a comforting hug and rose to leave. But at that moment Hermione entered with a flask filled with warm water and a piece of cloth to bath the wound. Rose was pushed back down on the sofa as Hermione started her ministrations. She had no choice but to comply.

The week worth of detentions finally passed to Rose's relief, though her stinging hand was still a constant reminder of the ordeal. Saturday morning Rose woke up before any of her classmates. Another Cedric dream had jolted her awake and try as she might she just couldn't get back to sleep. So she headed as quietly as she could to the bathroom where she took a speedy shower. Once ready she cast a quick drying spell on her hair before combing it. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans before she headed down to the portrait. She decided to return the vial back to Snape and to thank him for she had not yet had the chance to do so.

The Sun was just rising as she made her way down to the dungeons and its rays cast a red glow in the corridors. Rose made her way slowly relishing the peace that permeated through the castle. She enjoyed being able to walk quietly without having people gaping at her and whispering rumours about the girl who lived.

Soon she was at the foot of the stairwell that led to the dungeons. No sunbeams reached this part of the castle and Rose hastened her pace until she was at the Potions classroom door. She knocked and waited, but no one came, so she knocked again. Hearing no approaching footsteps she tried the handle which turned easily. Opening the door she entered the room but no one was there. She decided to leave the phial on his desk but as she entered deeper into the room she noticed that the door which led to his office was ajar. She approached warily and peeked in. There, with his back toward her, stood Snape who was busy working on some potion. She was surprised to see that he was not wearing his customary black robes but instead he sported a pair of black trousers and a loose black shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was pulled back as he worked. She had never seen him this laid back, as regards apparel. Again she felt her heart quicken its pace as her eyes caught sight of the dark mark on his forearm. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door before pushing it open. Startled Severus turned round expecting to see Albus or one of his colleagues, but instead, there in front of him stood Rose Potter.

"Is there something you need Miss Potter?" Snape asked lucidly.

"Um… yes… I'm here to return this to you. There's still some left" and with that she held out the bottle for Snape to take.

Severus stood there a moment looking at her outstretched hand before he approached her. As he took the vial from her hand she caught a whiff of Snape's cologne which , Rose thought, smelled rather pleasant. Her eyes once again caught sight of the dark mark and Snape pulled down his sleeve quickly in an attempt to cover it.

"Is that all Miss Potter?" he asked Snidely.

Raising her eyes to meet his she answered

"Well, no ,I also wanted to …"

But as she was saying this a blush was creeping up her face. Snape hadn't fully buttoned up his shirt, and his neck, as well as a portion of his chest, was visible.

Severus stood there waiting for her to continue when he realised what she was looking at. He saw her face redden slightly and lower her eyes immediately. He couldn't help smirk to himself.

"Yes miss Potter? I'm rather busy, would you mind hurrying please"

"I…just wanted to thank you for the unguent"

With that Rose bid him a hasty goodnight and hurried out, closing the office door behind her leaving a rather bemused and smirking Snape behind.


	9. As Time Goes By

_A/N: Hey Guys! I' ve missed you all so much! Sorry for the very long time it has taken for me to update but I have been really busy with exams and assignments. I'm also sorry that this is a very short chapter but I hope it's enough to quench your thirst, lol! Once again thanks for all the great reviews! Reading them makes my day! So here goes, hope you like the change in time frame of the plot I've made, Rose is a little bit older. I did this on purpose, for obvious reasons, Rose was too young for any sort of romance before, but now, NOW it's gonna get interesting! Mwahahahahaha (*evil laughter diminishes*). Enjoy!_

_Rose Potter Chqpter 9_

It was still dark outside, but Rose sat wide awake in bed. Almost two years had passed since the Umbridge and Snape incident, she had even forgotten about the unguent, if it hadn't been for the dream that woke her. She just couldn't believe that two years ago she had thought of Snape as pleasant looking. Now… now she despised him. So many things had happened in two years. Things that made her look at life differently.

Sirius had died at the hands of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. This had left a distraught and shattered Rose. But with the help of her friends, Ron and Hermione, she had gotten through it. But only a few months after the ordeal of losing Sirius, she lost someone else important in her life, Albus Dumbledore. The latter had been murdered in cold blood, by SNAPE!

She was still confused and disbelieving. How could Snape have killed Dumbledore after he had trusted him so much? And how could Dumbledore, as brilliant as he was, have been so mistaken?

Here, back at the Dursleys, you would never think anything out of the ordinary had taken place, for life was as quiet and as boring as it had ever been. Yet Rose knew better and kept a constant look out. Her friends sent no mail, fearing interception, so to Rose's dismay she had to spend a whole Summer in isolation. Well. at least until she had her 17th birthday, that's when the order was supposed to come for her.

Turning to her right, she glanced at her watch, 4 a.m. Lying back down she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but this attempt was futile. She tossed and turned, counted puffskeins and sheep but still sleep did not come. Instead she rose out of bed and headed toward her window. Hedwig's cage stood empty nearby, for the owl was out busy hunting for mice. This fact combined with her current predicament made her feel even more lonely.

Outside no one was about and not a sound, except for a cricket down below, could be heard. This both pleased and bothered Rose, for though she enjoyed peace and quiet, this stillness was a loud reminder of the danger that was lurking. A popping sound startled Rose out of her reverie, someone had just apparated downstairs. Her heart beat furiously, as she wondered who would come here at this time. The Dursleys were away for the weekend, and she had the house all to herself, maybe someone from the order came to check up on her. Taking her wand in hand she stood waiting anxiously in darkness facing her closed door. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping just outside her door. After a moment of eerie silence the knob turned. The door started to swing open and a blinding flash of light came towards her, then nothing.


	10. Pride and Prejudice

Hey Guys! Another short chapter update! Sorry for the short lengths, but I'm very busy this year, and short's better than nought, that's what I say! And as we say where I come from "L-essenza fil-fliexken iz-zghar qieghda" which translated means, it's not length that matters, but content. Enjoy and thanks again for the reviews and support everyone!

Chapter10

Ron was the first one up that faithful morning, a rarity. Down he trudged toward the empty kitchen passing closed doors through which wafted grunts and snores of the slumbering Weasleys. As Ron pushed open the kitchen door he was startled to find a disgruntled looking owl atop the breakfast table. Approaching with caution, he snatched the letter attached to the bird's leg, but not before he was pecked, really hard. Cursing profusely he opened the letter but his cussing was cut short when he saw what was written.

For reasons I am not allowed to divulge, I have taken Rose Potter to a secret location where she will be taken care of and protected. Do not worry for her welfare, she will be safe, safer than anywhere else. When the time is right she will be delivered to you.

The anonymous note was still grasped in Ron's shaking hands when Mrs Weasley descended. When she saw him pale and shaken she sat him down and eased the letter out of his grasp and into her own. As soon as she had read the note herself she let out a cry full of the anguish she felt, for both believed that they may never see Rose again, alive or dead.

Rose's eyes fluttered open suddenly. She lay on a couch in a room she did not recognise. She looked frantically round when her eyes caught a sudden movement in the shadows to her left. Even thought his face was hidden in shadow, there was no mistaking who he was. Snape. Rose reached for her wand which she fastened to her belt, but this was futile, as the wand was not there. She was unarmed and helpless, but she would not go down without a fight. She suddenly lunged herself at him. Before she could deliver her intended blow, he had caught her hands in a vice like grip. She also tried kicking him but he managed to push her back onto the settee and restrained her with his whole being.

"Miss Potter, will you control yourself, you're acting like a crazed banshee!"

"Let go of me you… you… MURDERER!"

Rolling his eyes at her feeble accusation, he retained his firm grip.

"Get off of me!"

"I might be tempted to if you CALMED DOWN!"

Rose glared at him profusely, but clamed down somewhat and so Snape backed away from her tentatively, while still keeping close enough just in case she tried something funny.

"Where am I?"

"I'll tell you, but before I have to show you something, otherwise you won't believe anything I say."

"Like anything will change THAT, I saw what you did, and nothing, NOTHING will change that!"

Rose was adamant in her resolve but Severus was even more determined than her, and if it was to be a battle of wills, than so be it!

" Follow me, miss Potter"

"What if I don't?" challenged Rose, but still she followed him into the next room, where a pensieve was set up, with a number of bottles full of glowing memories were stacked.

"It is time Potter, for you to know the truth, what Dumbledore wanted me to hide from you until… now."


	11. Memory

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it has taken sooooo long to update, had a bit of writer's block as well as exams and a lot of other stuff. Don't worry, I'm not thinking of abandoning the story any time soon, it's too attached to my heart (as Snape, loved Alan in HBP, so sexy!). Thanks for ALL the lovely reviews, I enjoy reading them SOOOO much! You guys are wonderful! Another short chapter, but I hope you'll ennjoy it none the less! tc!

Chapter 11

He took the nearest phial and poured the contents into the pensieve. Rose stood alert nearby. Snape turned toward her and gripped her arm. She pulled away from him, but he held his vicelike grip.

"Miss Potter, did you seriously think I'd let you delve in my memories alone?"

"YOUR memories? And why should I trust YOUR memories, you could corrupt them, change them even. It has been done before."

"Well I'm not Slughorn"

"… How… how did you know about that?"

"Dumbledore showed me"

Rose stood stiff with anger that mounted suddenly within her, yet before she had any time to react, Snape grabbed her arm again and in they went.

Rose found herself standing beside Snape in Dumbledore's office. The former headmaster sat hunched over his desk clutching his burnt right hand.

"Why did you put it on? You knew it was cursed!", reprimanded Snape in the memory. Rose looked up curiously at the real Snape who stood beside her and then turned her gaze back toward the two professors. Snape was now administering a potion to the frail looking Dumbledore.

"Where would I be without you Severus?" Asked a relatively jovial Dumbledore.

"Probably searching for a potions master" replied Snape dryly, evidently still incensed at the headmaster's folly.

"So… how long do I have" asked Dumbledore calmly, as if it were some trivial issue.

"About a year, if you had summoned me before, I might have been able to do something more, buy you more time…"

"Hush, Hush Severus. Death is but a great adventure, a new beginning. But I still have much to do before the time comes. I have come to believe that Voldemort has set young Draco a rather solemn task, my assassination. He trusts you, would you try to find out what the task is?"

"His trust in me has lessened since his father's failure still I could try."

"If my hypothesis is correct, may I ask too much of you once more? Mr Malfoy's soul is not yet corrupt and…"

"And mine is. You want me to kill you?" Said Snape vehemently whilt visibly incensed and indignant.

"If it comes to it yes. If I die, Hogwart's will need an ally, and that my friend is you. Promise me that you'll protect the staff and students, promise me"

"I promise" replied Snape dejectedly.

"A simple Avada Kadvra will suffice, anyway it will definitely be much less painful and messy than this" said Dumbledore whilst indicating his blackened hand which he continued to examine with interest.

Rose felt her head spin with all this sudden knowledge, Dumbledore was going to die anyway and Snape was just a pawn in Dumbledore's game. Before this new information had any time to process, Rose felt herself being pulled backwards into the real world.

It took some time for Rose to overcome the dizziness that usually followed memory travel. When she finally regained her balance she looked up at Snape's blank face. "Answer me one last question. How do I know that that memory isn't manipulated, it has been done before… Slughorn…?"

"Do you truly think that you'd be alive if that were a lie and if I were a foe? If I hand you in to the dark lord, I'd be given much greater power, riches beyond compare as well as a lifetime void of teaching dunderheads how to blow up couldrons. And yet here you stand, unscathed."

He looked at her critically making her feel suddenly very uncomfortable. That's when she realised that she was still in her night things, or rather one of Dudley's old shirts which was a little too threadbare for her liking. It reached down to her thigh, exposing a pair of scrawny legs to her scrutinising professor further increasing her discomfort.

Snape seemed to sense Rose's thoughts.

"I've prepared a room for you, your trunk's in there as well as your owl. If you'll just follow me"

With that he turned whilst Rose trailed behind examining her surroundings. She thought that the house was very quaint and comfortable. It actually reminded her of Hogwarts, sort of homey. It was also rather big, definitely larger than the Dursley's home but not as large as Grimmauld Place either. At the end of the passage they came to a flight of stairs which led to yet another corridor lined with doors. Her door was at the very end of the hall.

"This is your personal chamber. You will rest and tomorrow we'll start with your training. Breakfast is at seven sharp. The door opposite yours is the upstairs bathroom. If you should require my assistance, my room's adjacent to yours"

With a curt nod he turned on his heel and disappeared in his room. Rose promptly entered her room, which was a good size and held all her belongings, as well as her beloved owl. Once inside she headed straight to her trunk from which she extracted a shirt and jeans.


	12. Lullaby

Chapter 12

Another short chapter, hope you like!

After dressing and letting Hedwig out to get some air, she went to look out the window, which boasted a magnificent lake view, for the house was very close to a loch encircled by towering mountains. The moonlight reflected off the snow-cap tops and shimmering off the lake's surface. Sadly it was still too dark to venture outdoors, so instead she decided on exploring the house itself. She felt this was the best time to do so since Snape was still inside his room, buying her a few moments of freedom to roam unhindered.

Closing her door quietly behind her she quickly peeking into the bathroom through the ajar door. Nothing interesting there apart from a few phials and Snape's aftershave bottle neatly placed along with blades and shaving cream on a little wooden shelf. Backing away she tiptoed past Snape's door and stopped in front of the one adjacent to it. Inside was what seemed to be a miniature version of the potion lab at Hogwarts, definitely not something Rose wanted to explore so she hurriedly closed the door behind her. There were a further two rooms on this floor, both of which were practically empty, containing nothing but a few ordinary objects that littered the floor here and there. Downstairs was a kitchen/ dining room, another bathroom void of any personal possessions pertaining to the potions master, and a sitting room. The last remaining door on this floor led to the biggest room in the house, a library. Hermione would go berserk if she saw this room, she'd definitely strive to read all of them if she were here. Having now seen the whole house Rose proceeded to examine the books, for though she wasn't a proficient reader herself, books were still something she was very fond of. As Rose was doing this she heard footsteps approaching, and as she turned, Snape was entering the room.

"I hope everything's to your liking"

Whether he meant this to be sarcastic or truthful, Rose was unsure, so she stated a simple "yes, thank you ,sir"

This seemed to appease Snape somewhat. He entered further into the room and headed toward the desk on which was a pile of apparently formidable books Rose hadn't bothered to take a look at.

"As I have already mentioned, I will be preparing you for your confrontation with the Dark Lord, and this requires long hours of training. There are also some things you should be well informed about. These books here have certain pages marked, pages you are to know inside out. If I were you I should start on them as soon as you eat. You should be awake by 6 a.m. and downstairs by seven. Am I understood?"

Rose just nodded and said nothing.

"Dinner is ready"

And with that Snape strode back out of the library and up to his room. Turning her head toward the stack of books, Rose frowned. Picking the topmost one up, she advanced toward the kitchen where a warm plate of roast beef summoned her. It smelled delicious and she was absolutely ravenous, especially since the Dursleys made her go on a strict diet to support Dudley in his. She was pleasantly surprised that Snape could actually cook, though after some thought she realised that he was a potions master after all. Following recipe instructions was an easy task for him. She was also rather stunned, that cold, unfeeling Snape could actually be considerate.

She silently sat down and voraciously ate her meal whilst eying the book she propped against some glass bottles on the table. By the time she finished her meal it was ten to one. About time to turn in for the night, so after hastily washing her dish, she hurried up to bed where she had the first real night's sleep she has had all Summer.


	13. Turn around Bright Eyes

Finally after soooooo many months an update. Sorry for the long wait and hope that you all enjoy the new chapter. I have been so busy this year, having been my final year at university, I barely had time to rest, let alone write. So without further ado I'd like all those who wrote such lovely reviews which are fuel to me and all those who have favourited the story and bookmarked it!

Enjoy!

After dressing and letting Hedwig out to get some air, she went to look out the window, which boasted a magnificent lake view, for the house was very close to a loch encircled by towering mountains. The moonlight reflected off the snow-cap tops and shimmering off the lake's surface. Sadly it was still too dark to venture outdoors, so instead she decided on exploring the house itself. She felt this was the best time to do so since Snape was still inside his room, buying her a few moments of freedom to roam unhindered.

Closing her door quietly behind her she quickly peeking into the bathroom through the ajar door. Nothing interesting there apart from a few phials and Snape's aftershave bottle neatly placed along with blades and shaving cream on a little wooden shelf. Backing away she tiptoed past Snape's door and stopped in front of the one adjacent to it. Inside was what seemed to be a miniature version of the potions lab at Hogwarts, definitely not something Rose wanted to explore so she hurriedly closed the door. There were a further two rooms on this floor, both of which were practically empty, containing nothing but a few ordinary objects that littered the floor here and there. Downstairs was a kitchen/ dining room, another bathroom void of any personal possessions pertaining to the potions master, and a sitting room. The last remaining door on this floor led to the biggest room in the house, a library. Hermione would go berserk if she saw this room, she'd definitely strive to read all of them if she were here. Having now seen the whole house Rose proceeded to examine the books, for though she wasn't a proficient reader herself, books were still something she was very fond of. As Rose was doing this she heard footsteps approaching, and as she turned, Snape was entering the room.

"I hope everything's to your liking"

Whether he meant this to be sarcastic or truthful, Rose was unsure, so she stated a simple "yes, thank you, sir"

This seemed to appease Snape somewhat. He entered further into the room and headed toward the desk on which was a pile of apparently formidable books Rose hadn't bothered to take a look at.

"As I have already mentioned, I will be preparing you for your confrontation with the Dark Lord, and this requires long hours of training. There are also some things you should be well informed about. These books here have certain pages marked, pages you are to know inside out. If I were you I should start on them as soon as you eat. You should be awake by 6 a.m. and downstairs by seven. Am I understood?"

Rose just nodded and said nothing.

"Dinner is ready"

And with that Snape strode back out of the library and up to his room. Turning her head toward the stack of books, Rose frowned. Picking the topmost one up, she advanced toward the kitchen where a warm plate of roast beef summoned her. It smelled delicious and she was absolutely ravenous, especially since the Dursleys made her go on a strict diet to support Dudley in his. She was pleasantly surprised that Snape could actually cook, though after some thought she realised that he was a potions master after all. Following recipe instructions was an easy task for him. She was also rather stunned, that cold, unfeeling Snape could actually be considerate, toward HER of all people.

She silently sat down and voraciously ate her meal whilst eying the book she propped against some glass bottles on the table. It contained defensive spells, some of which Rose had never heard of. Some had spidery written footnotes whilst others had alterations in the incantation, not unlike the Half Blood Prince's own potions book. By the time she finished her meal it was ten to one. About time to turn in for the night, so after hastily washing her dish, she hurried up to bed where she had the first real night's that Summer.

The next morning, Rose woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Still groggy, she shuffled out of bed, pulled on some slacks and an old shirt of Dudley's and headed out of her room, across to the bathroom which was mercifully vacant. After a quick shower she redressed, brushed her hair, which she pulled in a messy knot at the nape of her neck and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was still 6.30 a.m. so she had enough time to eat something. Downstairs was deserted.

Once in the kitchen she rummaged through the fridge from which she extracted two eggs, some bacon and butter. Whilst frying the aforementioned, she prepared a few slices of toast and a bowl of oatmeal. Once the food was done, she prepared two plates, one of which was for herself. As she began to eat she heard footsteps approach. As she raised her head, Snape was just entering the room.

"Morning, I see you actually listened to me for once Potter" said Snape

"Yes, sir, bright and early" replied Rose stifling an inevitable yawn.

Snape was just about to back out of the kitchen when he noticed the second plate across Rose.

"You've got quite an appetite"

Rose looked puzzled for a moment before she noticed to what he was referring.

"Oh, no, that's for you, I've almost eaten mine already" said Rose quietly.

Snape was silent for a moment, he hadn't eaten yet, but he hadn't expected Rose to wake up on time, let alone prepare breakfast for him. He approached the table quietly and sat down to his meal, whispering a quick 'thank you' to Rose as he raised his fork.

Rose was surprised at his thanking her, knowing Snape was not a gracious sort.

As Snape ate, Rose studied him discretely. He looked more laid back than usual sporting a light shirt, with a customary pair of black trousers, rather than his habitual robes. His hair was down curtaining his face. As she was undergoing her examination of him, he raised his eyes suddenly on her and caught her looking at him before she had the chance to lower hers.

"Miss Potter, am I such a fascinating specimen?"

"Sorry sir, I was just wondering whether the food was satisfactory?" she replied with a quick excuse.

"It's fine" he said as he pushed an empty plate away from him. "It's time to start your training"

Rose shuffled after him into the library, where he motioned for her to take a seat in the armchair. Taking one of the chosen books he handed it to her and told her to open it on page thirty-two. He leaned against the desk and started explaining the spells mentioned, their use, execution, pros and cons of its use and the situation in which they would be of use most. Rose strived to take down most of what Snape said whilst trying to take it all in, lest he may ask her to repeat anything. They carried on like this for about an hour and a half before Snape told Rose to follow him outside. As Rose emerged she was suddenly rendered speechless, for the view was breathtaking. The sun shone bright in a clear sky and its rays reflected of the still mirror like lake surface. A low mist hung to the trees as majestic mountains towered over them creating the illusion of floating mountains. Rose stood staring transfixed, in wonder at how such tranquillity could still exist with Voldemort on the rise.

As Rose stood in this manner, Snape took the opportunity to study her. For the first time ever he actually felt something akin to pity. He had always imagined her to be as pampered as James, but here she stood in clothes ten sizes too big for her, worn and faded, the clothes having been her cousin's prior to her own. Dumbledore had told him about Rose's relatives only a few months prior to his demise, so this reality was still new to Snape. But in spite of her attire Snape couldn't help thinking of how beautiful she had become. The sun reflected off her raven hair, her eyes shone in wonder, those emerald eyes he loved so much, so similar to her mother's, yet so different too. He felt a longing, a deep burning desire to run his fingers through her hair. He forced himself, like countless times before, to cease these thoughts, in fear of losing his self-control. He coughed to catch her attention and proceeded to demonstrate the spells they had just discussed.

It was a rocky start, with most hexes cast hitting Rose, but after some time, and an unusually patient Snape, she started to block most of them. The sun was setting by the time Severus was satisfied with her progress. With that he gave her leave to rest and vanished within the house. Rose hurried upstairs to clean Hedwig's cage and to let her out for some mouse hunting. Once this task was undertaken she prepared some clothes and went to take a nice, long warm bath.

As she lounged in the bath, Severus was in his room, brooding over his near loss of self-control, which was so sacred to him. As he was busy doing so he felt a stabbing pain in his left forearm. He quickly tried to compose himself and clear his mind, as he scribbled a hasty note for Rose. He entered her empty bedroom, where he lay the note upon her pillow, caressing it with his fingertips in the process.

As Rose was emerging from the bathroom she caught sight of Snape disappearing down the stairs, closely followed by the banging of the door, and a faint pop, designating Snape's departure by apparition.

Upon entering her room Rose's eye was caught by a piece of paper atop her pillow. Picking it up she unfolded it to reveal script written in Snape's hand.

_Was summoned, had to leave immediately and will probably be back late. Do not, for any reason, leave the house._

_S. S_

Refolding the note, Rose creased her head involuntarily in worry, for even though it was not stated explicitly, Rose knew what sort of summons was being referred to. The thought of Snape and his true motives being discovered by Voldemort frightened her. In an attempt to take her mind off these worries Rose proceeded downstairs to prepare dinner. After an hour or so, this chore was completed. Rose ate her food, the clock struck nine, and still no sign of Snape. Picking up that morning's notes, she lay on the living room sofa reading, in an attempt to keep her mind occupied, but this eventually led to Rose dozing off.

It was well after midnight when a drained Snape arrived. It had been a particularly trying deatheater meeting, but he had managed to keep his composure, and no one suspected anything of him. He was still the man of the hour, Dumbledore's murderer and Voldemort's most faithful servant, to them. He made his way into the living room, where he was about to rest on the sofa, when his eyes caught sight of Rose, who was in a deep slumber. Her potions book cradled against her and her hair strewn across her face. Before he could stop himself he reached out his hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. This action caused Rose to awaken and Snape to hastily retract his hand.

As soon as Rose realised it was Snape standing over her she hastily rose, concern written over her face. She ran her eyes quickly over Snape to make sure he was ok, before she composed herself. Severus was confused by her anxiety. "Miss Potter, may I venture to ask the reason for your sleeping downstairs when you have a comfortable room upstairs?" asked Snape with a raised brow.

"I waited up for you...umh... tried to, that is. I was worried..." replied Rose, lowering her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, miss Potter. Your location is still unknown to the Dark Lord. You can trust me to keep a secret" said Snape callously.

Rose looked up at his face with a sudden jolt, indignation evident on her previously worried visage, the potions book abandoned on the floor.

"I was worried about YOU, not me! Do you have any idea what Voldemort would do to you if he were to find out?" finished a flushed Rose. In the process of her assertion she had advanced on Snape until their forms were practically touching. She was unaware of this, due to her offence, until she felt Snape's warm breath upon her face and felt the emanating heat from his body upon her own. Raising her eyes, she met Snape's own to find the same strange expression she had seen back in Grimmauld Place, the same flash of emotion. He lowered his face to hers until their lips almost brushed. Rose unconsciously closed her eyes waiting for something she did not know. But just before his lips touched hers, he gathered all his remaining energy and forced himself to turn. On reaching the door he stopped.

"Go to your room and rest, for tomorrow I expect you to work even harder, and I won't be as merciful"

And with that he slammed the door shut after him and thundered upstairs, leaving a confused and flushed Rose behind him.


	14. What Dreams are made of

_**Chapter 14 **_

**What dreams are made of**

**A\N: Hi everyone, sorry for the loooooooooooooooong time I took to update. I graduated from uni and am currently reading a full time MSc in Physics. As well as my studies I am currently teaching maths and physics and was extremely busy preparing lesson plans and notes. Finally I got round to finishing this chapter (which I am VERY happy about). Also I am sooooo excited about the final movie, it looks Ah- mazing! Hope you all like the chapter :) And thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

Severus Snape was definitely a man who kept his word, for the next day he was as horrid, if not more, as he had promised. No mercy was shown and Rose was worked to the bone. After a brutal day of studying, learning new defensive spells, and having curses thrown at her which she had to block, she was knackered. Rose had dismally failed in all of the above. If this was not bad enough, she was plagued with the thought that Snape hated her, because he would not make eye contact, except to glare, and he did not eat the breakfast she had prepared.

What she thought couldn't be further from the truth. True, Snape had not eaten the food she had prepared. But this he did to avoid sitting close to her for any amount of time lest he lose control and not be able to take his actions back. For this reason too, he believed that avoiding eye contact would be a sure proof way to avoid submission to any inner passions he may have. He tried to cover up any pent up emotion and tension he felt in the usual way, act as nasty as possible! One thing he excelled at to the dismay of most.

Throughout all of this Rose had not uttered a single groan or grumbled in the least. She had taken anything he sent her way head on. Throughout the years he had known her, he had made himself believe she was what he had wanted to believe, a self-important attention seeking brat. The more he observed her and got to know her, he learned that she was in fact hard-working, bright and extremely brave though sometimes too impulsive. He couldn't help but admire her and fall deeper in love, though he daren't admit it to himself.

Any time she was anywhere close by, his heart would beat furiously and his hands shake. This restraint was becoming unbearable and this atypical lack of self control scared him. He had always prided himself on being able to control both mind, body and attitude, and this small elfish girl was about to cause this all to crumble.

Rose herself had noticed a change in his demeanour and was anxious when she noticed the shaking of his usually steady hand. His movements were also less fluid and more guarded, less graceful and more hesitant. This worried her because she believed that something horrible may have taken place during the deatheater meeting, he had not told her about. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine that it was her, and not Voldemort that had shaken him so.

That night, a knackered Rose stumbled into bed, not even bothering to eat anything or even take a bath. She was asleep as soon as she lay her head down on her soft inviting pillow.

The next thing she knew, it was morning already, signalled by the bright sunlight streaming into the room. As she opened her eyes, she noticed something strange. This was not the same room she was in last night. But this was nothing compared to the next few things she noticed. Beside her lay someone else, with a muscular arm wrapped around her middle and with his body pressed along her back. His warm, even breath on her neck indicated, that whoever this person was, he was still in a deep slumber. Looking down at herself she noticed that she was not wearing the shorts and sweatshirt she wore the previous night, but instead a silk negligee which made her blush, and her heart race at twice the speed. Slowly Rose tried to disentangle herself from this man's arms without waking him, but her efforts were futile. She heard him groan and felt him nuzzle her neck. This caused her to be alarmed even more. How could she not remember how she got here? And who was this man?

The latter question was soon answered.

"Good morning heart" said the man with a deep voice she knew all too well. Snape's voice shocked her more than anything else had that morning. She turned her head round and found herself staring into his eyes. At this he lowered his head and planted an affectionate and surprisingly soft kiss on her lips. She felt that she should push him away, but guiltily she enjoyed the kiss and hence could not make herself move. His hand came up to her face, grazing it lightly with his fingertips, sending a shiver down her spine.

He soon ended the kiss. Sitting up in bed he pulled Rose against his chest, which to Rose's chagrin was bare. Taking advantage of her new vantage point on the potions' master's chest, she looked round the room, and across from them, on an old armoire there stood a gilt frame exhibiting a wedding photo. Severus Snape's, and her own. Looking down at her own hands she noticed something else. There on her left hand's ring finger was a delicate gold band. Looking at Snape's own hand she noticed he had one too.

Then she realised, this was just a dream. This recognition calmed her nerves a great deal. She felt that now she could, albeit guiltily, enjoy her circumstances.

For a dream it sure as hell felt real. His chest hair tickled her cheek, the heat emanating from his body warmed her whole form, she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. Turning her head upwards she saw that Severus was looking down at her.

"Merlin, you're beautiful in the morning"

His statement made her blush deeply, causing an unfamiliar chuckle from her former potions master. As he started to rub her arms, and lower his face once more toward hers, she heard a soft knock on the door and a slight creak as it swung open. There in the doorway stood a young boy, no older than five, with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He sniffed twice and ran towards them, only to jump up on the bed and clutch Rose's dress.

"What's wrong Albus?" asked Snape to the child.

"Bad dream! I dreamed that you were bitten by a snake. Blood everywhere..." was his reply pointing feebly at Snape. At this Albus started bawling his little heart out. As Rose looked up to Severus' face she saw it as white as a sheet with a startled look. Rose unconsciously stroked the boy's tousled curly black hair and pulled him into a tight embrace. For some reason she felt protective of the boy and a sudden surge of affection rose within her.

"Albus, it was all a bad dream, we're here now, no one is going to hurt you" said Rose as gently as she could.

"The man... with the red eyes... he hurt daddy... he sent his snake to bite him" At this Rose noticed Severus flinch and clasp his left hand momentarily.

"Can I sleep with you mummy, and daddy. I'm scared..."

"Of course you can sweetie" replied Rose lowering her head to kiss his wet tear streaked cheek.

At that he snuggled up between them, and after a few minutes was deep asleep. Rose looked up at Snape's face which still held a startled expression.

"What's wrong prof...ehm...Severus?" asked Rose hesitantly.

Snape turned haunted eyes toward her.

"How did he know? Did you tell him?"

"What?"

Severus looked puzzled for a second.

"About Voldemort, about the night, the battle of Hogwarts when he sent Nagini to kill me"

Now it was Rose's turn to look puzzled. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"No, Severus, why would I tell such a thing to a child?"

At this Snape raised his hand and ran it over his face, letting out a deep breath in the process.

"No, no you wouldn't, but how? How does he know? He's been saying things, things we never told him, do you think he's some sort of seer?"

Rose just looked puzzled "Dunno, possibly..."

Severus finally relaxed a bit and smiled down at his son. Stoked his head, tucked him in and rose out of bed. Rose followed suite curious to find out where her dream had actually taken her. But before she could reach the door, she felt Snape's hand on her arm. Turning round toward him, he lowered his face toward her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sorry for blaming you. I know you would never tell him such things."

He then raised his head momentarily and then lowered it again to kiss her passionately, pulling her tightly against him lest she should disappear. Rose felt passion rise within her, and a longing she had never felt before. A longing for the kiss to last an eternity, wanting this man as no other. But this wish was cut short when she heard a buzzing sound, and woke up to find herself back in her room at the training cabin, with her alarm blaring beside her.


	15. Deja Vue

Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

She rose groggily out of bed, re-living the dream in her head. Her heart raced faster at the recollection of the kisses and caresses that had transpired between her and the potions master. Grabbing a change of clothes she emerged from her room and made her way down the corridor toward the bathroom. As she passed in front of Snape's room she noticed that the door was open and as she looked inside she saw the room was empty, but suddenly she felt a strong feeling of deja' vue. Then it suddenly hit her. This was the same room she had just dreamt about, but how? She had never seen the interior of Severus Snape's chamber, then how could she dream about it? There was the same armoire, the same window, the same bed... everything except for the wedding photo! She suddenly felt faint and had to hold on to the door jamb.

"May I ask why you are snooping outside my door, Miss Potter?" asked Snape startling Rose even more, if that were even possible. Rose turned her pale, sweaty face toward Snape, still holding onto the door frame.

Snape was in turn startled at Rose's current state.

"What's wrong? Has something happened Rose?" asked Snape anxiously, gripping Rose's shoulders tightly, lest she should faint.

"No, professor, nothing has happened..." answered Rose, giving Snape a nervous smile. He stood there a moment longer, still holding her, looking into her eyes to ascertain whether she spoke the truth. Still unconvinced, Snape reluctantly let her go and followed her with his eyes until she entered the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Snape looked quickly round his own room, to try and see what could have caused Rose's reaction. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he closed his own door and secured it with a locking spell.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Rose stood with her back against the door, breathing deeply, trying to calm her beating heart. She was still confused by what she had just seen. Also, Snape had called her Rose instead of Miss Potter. Never had her name sounded so different. She loved the way it resonated coming from his lips and she longed to hear it again, over and over. She felt both feverish and confused at her feelings and sudden urges. Where his hands held her shoulders only minutes earlier, a warmth still pervaded, as well as tingling sensation. Slowly she regained her composure and started undressing. As she perceived her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help remember the way her body fit perfectly against Snape's own and with every passing minute and every renewed memory, the yearning grew too. Yet try as she might she couldn't get Snape and his bare chest out of her head.

Once she finished her shower, and dressed herself, she tied her hair up and went down for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find breakfast ready, Snape having almost already finished his own.

"Thank you professor" said Rose indicating her plate as she sat down opposite him. He nodded his head at her and proceeded eating the remainder.

"Miss Potter I trust you feel better now..."

Rose looked up at his words and affirmed that she did.

"Yes, thank you professor. You can call me Rose you know..."

Ignoring her last words, he simply stood, cleared his plate and headed toward the kitchen door.

"Miss Potter, taking into consideration the fact that you looked exhausted this morning, we will not perform any physical training today. We can prepare any necessary potions you may require, such as healing potions and polyjuice. We will commence in fifteen minutes time, be punctual."

With those words he left. Rose, dejected, ate a few more bites and pushed her plate away from her, as she too stood and left.


	16. Kiss Me

**Chapter 16**

_Hi everyone! Finally, another update, once again I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long, hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy!_

She entered the mini- potions lab to the chinking of glassware and the bubbling and gurgling of a cauldron's contents. Snape had his back to her, gathering the necessary ingrediants from the shelves. Rose knocked twice on the door before entering, to make her presence known.

"Stand by the couldron and turn the ladle gently, counter-clockwise at a steady pace"

At Snape's order, Rose pulled back the sleeves of her sweater and took the ladle in hand. The potion gave off a nausiating smell, but stir she must, and stir she did. Looking into the murky contents of the couldron she surmised that it was polyjuice, suddenly recalling the disgusting taste and horrid feeling it caused. As she stirred she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. The room was rather dark and dank, being located within the basement of the house, however it fared much better than the lab at Hogwarts, which resembled a dungeon more than anything else. The lab itself was well-equipped with a wide assortment of ingrediants as well as a variety of tools and potions manuals. Snape was currently gathering up a few ingredients from the countless jars aligned on the shelves. As soon as he was done, he laid them out on the workbench and started chopping away. Looking at him working she couldn't help but think of how delicate his hands were, considering the hardship he encountered. He worked diligently and efficiently and was ready in no time, moving swiftly onto his next task.

They continued as such for several minutes until Rose's tired arms ached from the repeated stirring. Snape now approached her with ingrediants in hand "Keep stirring as you are whilst I add these". With that he dumped them in the bubbling couldron as Rose stirred on.

"Now Miss Potter, we must let it simmer for a month after which we may bottle it up and store it for future use. Now regarding the horcruxes..."

At the mention of the latter Rose was stunned. She has thought that only her and Dumbledore had any knowledge of the cursed things.

"You know about them?" asked Rose surprised.

"Of course I know, did you actually think Professor Dumbledore would entrust me with your well-being and not inform me of such an important matter? Over the past few days I have been thinking of the matter at hand and have come to a tentative conclusion. So far, as you know, two known horcruxes belong to two of the founders, therefore it is most likely that another remaining two do so as well. I suspect that they are Helga Hufflepuff's cup, currently housed in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts and the legendary Ravenclaw diadem."

Rose listened attentively to his words, taking in all the necessary information.

"I already know how to get the locket and the cup, both of which should be taken care of by next week, however I need your help in getting the diadem. I have lately talked to Ravenclaw's house ghost and she has informed me, after much coaxing, about the diadem's whereabouts. It is located in the room of requirement. You will use polyjuice in order to enter Hogwarts and the room, locate the diadem and escape quickly, undetected by means of your invisibility cloak, after which you will return here immediately."

Rose was apprehensive, however it was better than any plan she could have ever come up with.

"Professor, what about the final remaining horcrux? There are six aren't there?"

Snape hesitated momentarily and averted his eyes before he finally answered her.

"The final horcrux is still a hesitant guess, but I suspect it to be Nagini, the dark lord's Snake"

"Nagini? How the hell are we going to get rid of her? She's Voldemort's shadow for Merlin's sake!"

Snape looked into Rose's eyes and solemnly replied " we'll deal with that when the time comes. For now let's prepare a plan for the diadem..."

And with that Rose and Severus spent numerous hours discussing and perfecting their plan for the dangerous mission, all the while trying to avoid eye contact and physical closeness.

* * *

That evening Rose felt considerably better than she had in the morning and decided to prepare dinner for her and Severus. Unfortunately this did not last for long as Snape was to go toVoldemort. Rose remembered the dream she had and a sudden feeling of dread consumed her. She ran in front of the door in attempt to stop the potion master's exit.

"No, you can't leave!" she cried distressed.

Snape looked puzzled for a moment and then resumed his look of indifference.

"And, miss Potter, may I ask why? What compels you to stop me from attending ?"

Rose couldn't think of a reasonable excuse so she blurted out the truth.

"Voldemort wants you dead!"

Snape's eyes darkened momentarily before he asked: "And why would he do so? I am his current favourite, his right hand. He knows nothing of my betrayel, of you. What makes you believe that he wished me dead?"

"I dreamt it. The night of the final battle he will send Nagini to kill you!"

Snape shook his head and tried to push past Rose only to find his way blocked again by the elfin girl. He stepped closer until he towered over her and lowered his face to within inches of her own.

"Potter, move" he growled

But rather than move aside Rose found herself moving closer to him until her lips touched his. Snape was too surprised to move and stood there as she raised her hands and gripped his shoulders firmly kissing him tenderly. As realisation finally dawned on Snape, he pulled away violently, pushing her to the side and rushed past and out the door. Rose was left standing there holding nothing but the empty air.


	17. Can't Fight This Feeling

**CHAPTER 17**

_Yay, another update and this chapter is HOT, HOT, HOT. Enjoy dear readers and review, no flames please :)_

* * *

**_*Rose's POV*_**

Oh no! What have I done? I actually kissed him! He must think I'm a nutter, or easy. Shit! Stupid hormones, stupid effing idiot! I hope Voldemort doesn't detect anything strange and find out about Snape. It would have been all my fault. Oh, please, please, let him be back safe and sound. Stupid hormones! ...

**_*end*_**

And so was Rose's current dilemma as she sat cross-legged on the armchair facing the door, biting her nails industriously. She was sick with worry at the thought of Voldemort discovering Snape's secret. She hoped that no harm would come to Snape, recalling her dream the previous night. She also hoped that Snape would not bring any ill news of her friends. She often wondered how they were, what they were doing, if they were safe, but she had no way of knowing. She missed them dreadfully, and longed to hug them and never let go. They were the only true family she had ever known, and she would readily give her life for their safety. Yet here she was isolated from them, worried sick about her friends, the Weasleys, the Order and Snape to boot! At Snape's memory she recalled the kiss. Anxious as she was she couldn't help relish the thought of the kiss which gave her as much pleasure as vexation. She recollected the softness and warmth of his lips, the strands of his hair caressing her face and his nose pressed against her cheek. The kiss had left a tingling sensation on her lips, a sensation which still pervaded. She wondered whether Snape would be angry, and if so, to what degree.

At that moment she heard footsteps outside, a slight shuffling and then the door's familiar creak. There stood Snape. His eyes were downcast and he seemed oblivious to her presence. His brow was knotted in worry and his eyes bore a haunted look. Rose shuddered as she saw him, and was suddenly fearful of any news he had.

As Severus entered deeper into the room he raised his head and finally caught sight of the girl, sitting nervously, studying him. She meekly rose out of the chair.

"What happened?" was all she whispered

Snape was exhausted and sat down in the nearest chair. He messaged his temple, trying to straighten his thoughts, and finally answered.

"The ministry has fallen, the minister was killed today by Voldemort. They have taken over. Hogwarts too is in their power. The dark lord has just assigned me headmaster of Hogwarts."

Rose was taken aback at the news of the ministry and was suddenly even more worried for Mr Weasley, Kingsley Shackleboth and the rest, having to work within such a corrupt and lethal institution, managed by death eaters. The news of Snape's promotion however gave her courage.

" You can protect the students if you are headmaster..." she stated looking questioningly at Snape.

"I can try but Voldemort has made the Carrows my deputies and heads of discipline. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are as sadistic as they come, they will torture and maim at will. I won't be able to stop them completely, otherwise the dark lord will get suspicious. "

"When must you take over?"

"Tomorrow I am to go to Hogwarts and settle some things. He requires me to make some changes at Hogwarts. Abolish muggle studies and introduce dark arts. I have no other choice. You can't stay here either, I won't be able to communicate with you otherwise."

"Where must I go? "

" You must come with me to Hogwarts. You must stay in the room of requirement, and only there. You will NOT go out for ANY reason, do I make myself clear?"

The last was spoken sternly. With a barely discernible bow of the head, Rose consented to his wishes. As Snape rose from his seat he resumed his instructions.

"You are to pack all your things and you are to be awake at 5am, not a minute later. By 5:30 am we must be off. I will prepare a portkey for you, which will take you directly to the castle, whilst I will personally deal with your belongings. You are to wear your invisibility cloak at all times and follow me closely into the castle. Once there you must make your way quickly to the room of requirement and stay there, unless instructed otherwise. Now I suggest that you go to bed. Good night miss Potter."

With those last words, he rose from the chair and brushed past her. She on the other hand, turned and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned his head towards her hand and asked exasparatedly:

"Is there something else you require? Further instructions perhaps?"

"About earlier, I..." Rose faltered, she couldn't bring herself to mention the kiss.

"There's nothing to discuss, Good night, miss Potter."

With that he shrugged her off and took off in the direction of the mini potions lab. Rose felt suddenly incensed at his dismissal, and against her better judgement followed him down. As she stormed into the lab, Severus Snape had just shrugged off his robes and was in the process of rolling his sleeves up.

"Professor I insist upon talking to you"

At that Snape turned, incredulous at her persistence. His look of disbelief was however quickly replaced by that of irritation.

"What, miss Potter, do you want now? I am exceedingly busy and you insist upon wasting my time with your jibber jabber."

The vein in his temple was throbbing and his pupils were dilated, but Rose was unfazed and strode further into the room, decisively. " I have to explain about earlier, the kiss..."

Snape cut off her words, dismissing her:

" There's nothing to explain, a mistake, that's all, it never happened, already forgotten. Now can I get back to work?"

Rose stood there indignant "It was no mistake professor, I don't regret it"

Snape was momentarily stunned by her assertion. He tried to shrug it off.

" You're confused, it shouldn't have happened. Once more, I insist, go to bed."

At this he grabbed her shoulders and stirred her toward the door. She pulled away, turning to face him.

" Yes, I am confused, about why I survived sixteen years ago, why I can see into Voldemort's thoughts and about a myriad other things, but I am certain of one thing, and that is that I love you. Don't ask me why, but I do. I can't bear the thought of losing you, as much as I can't bear the thought of losing Ron and Hermione. I understand that you can't stand me, but I can't change the way I feel for you!"

At the realisation of what she had just said, Rose clamped her mouth shut. Snape just stood there motionless, his face unreadable. She had never admitted her fellings to herself before, and here she had just blurted them out to Snape.

Severus' eyes betrayed no hint of emotion but just as Rose was about to turn away, he started lowering his head towards hers, his eyes fixed on her own. She did not flich, or shy away, but stood her ground as his face approached her own. She closed her eyes and felt his nose stroke her cheek as his lips brushed her own. The kiss deepened as she felt his hand at her waist, whilst with the other he stroked her neck. She then raised her own hands to grasp his shoulder with one, entwining her other in his hair. She felt elated, lost in this kiss. His warmth and closeness making her weak at the knees, hear mind was a blur. Momentarily she forgot everything, the fear, the ministry, the deatheaters, ... Voldemort. It was just him and her.

As all good things, the kiss came to an end. His lips parted from her own, with his face halting momentarily retaining the closeness. Rose opened her eyes, to look directly into the potion's master's own. His nose touching her own, Rose nudged his playfully. At this he lowered his forehead to rest against her own as he caressed her face with his caloused hands. His touch was surprisingly feather light. Rose turned her face sideways to plant kisses on his fingers, all the while looking into his eyes. He then strightened back up and stepped away from her.

"You must go now, it's getting late."

"I could stay here." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"Please, go, I have limits to my self control but it is currently tethering at the edge. It would be far safer and better for you to leave now, before I do something that both you and I will regret."

With that Rose took his hand in her own, kissing it quickly uttering a simple " I would not regret it" , before turning away to leave. At the door she turned one last time to smile affectionately at him before proceeding toward her room, leaving a bemused and breathless potions master behind.


End file.
